Those eyes
by Anti-Social-Turtle
Summary: i have no clue where i am going with this but those fic's are always the most fun right?chappy 8 now up...finally some dialouge!
1. lost

Disclaimer: ok so I'll just borrow them for a lil'bit. ;)  
  
A/N- ok I'm bored and probably going to bed very, very soon but I have to write this now and if it sucks too bad! =P  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Her eyes were fixed on his, though his were empty. They had lost the glow that had also caught her gaze. His eyes now reflected the pain he was in and his struggle to keep them open. Her saw how much they felt for each other through those eyes, and though his were closing his feelings would not. Never. Neither of them would admit it but it was love. They had once loved each other, they knew the feeling, but he had thought it had long since past. If it had, it was back with a vengeance.  
  
He tried to think of that. Not the hot pain searing through him, or the worry over his life, but her eyes. She had pulled him back from the edge more times then he could count but this seemed to have more meaning, more importance. He couldn't though. The edge called him and he was too tired to hold on any more.  
  
He fell at the edge. She was there too, begging. Begging him to come back. But he wasn't gone. He couldn't be. And he would never be gone to her. She would pull him back again. It was hard, always had been. But the love was worth it. The feelings were worth it. And HE was worth it. So by will itself, he was back. 


	2. im here

Disclaimer: ok so I'll just borrow them for a lil'bit. ;)  
  
A/N: ok well all my friends seem to like this and they know me so they know who its about but I don't know what I am doing here.oky poky then. (Oh and sorry for the grammar mistakes in the last chapter but oh well to lazy to fix them)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He was hot, the heat permeated for the thick sheet on top of his broken body. He felt her hand on his and her hot tears as they rained on his arm, but he could respond. His mind off in oblivion to leave his body and feelings to wither away at the tension. He wanted to open his eyes and tell her he was ok. But he wasn't even sure of that. There was pain, so he was pretty sure he wasn't dead.he didn't feel dead either. Though for some brief moments he wished he was.  
  
He felt her sadness and couldn't do a dang thing about it. I wanted to be able to take her in his arms and comfort her. What if he could never do that again? What if he were stuck in his own head for the rest of eternity. Never to gaze into her eyes that held his own for so long.  
  
Then it was if he were never there. He didn't feel that emptiness that had before prevented him from waking up. Although he wasn't exactly certain he was unconscious.it was the most likely circumstance though. He ventured to open is eyes but nothing happened. So he tried to speak. Again nothing. His thought then again fell to her. And he wondered how long she had been there holding his hand. His hand. He tried it ever so slightly. There! That was it! His hand moved, he told her he was there in the simplest of ways yet he felt a sense of accomplishment, followed by a daunting exhaustion. Before he let himself succumb to it he heard her speak. A simple word yet so motivated that it had nearly scared the crap out of him.  
  
"Jimmy?" she spoke softly, but he couldn't hold on any longer and fell back through the layers of darkness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC if ya want it...cuz I think you guys know who "she" is.and yeah so review if ya want more!!!! 


	3. how?

Disclaimer: ok so I'll just borrow them for a lil'bit. ;)  
  
A/N: ok so I got bored at lunch and jotted this down, keep in mind I sit with a bunch of seniors..:::hint hint hint:::.;)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
**4 hours earlier**  
  
The fire blazed above his head, now downed in the signature hat and mask. Not that they did much good. He still felt the glass and other debris pelting down on him, and he still took in the smoke. Oh god, the smoke was thick and pitch black, prohibiting him from breath and sight. Each staggering breath he took pulled the debris further down on him and with more pressure, making the next breath that much harder. He tried to get the crap off of him, in his mind he knew it was impossible, he had fallen through the goddamn stairs, but he had to try. Even that effort exhausted him and he found himself again fighting for breath.  
  
He knew she had gone to get help, and he knew she'd be back soon. She wouldn't leave him there. He trusted Alex with his life, she wouldn't let him die. Death. It wasn't something he should be thinking about. Joey. That's what was on his mind, he should be home watching Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and pigging out on pizza with his son. Not here. Not like this.  
  
He was about to let himself fall into the darkness, he couldn't hold on any longer. Not that he was letting go, but he couldn't keep his eyes open, it hurt. But then he heard it. The foot steps, hurried yet careful. It had to be help. He couldn't tell how long he had been there, or if he had even been conscious the whole time. 5 minutes, an hour, it would have felt the same either way, but now help was here. Then it his world went black.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC so how'm I doing? Are ya still with me? REVIEW PPLZ! 


	4. thoughts and pain

Disclaimer: ok so I'll just borrow them for a lil'bit. ;)  
  
A/N: ok well here we go again!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"This is a hell of a way to make a living." " Don't tell the mayor.I'd do it for free."  
  
He couldn't get those word out of his head for some reason. Not for that fact that he actually saved Carlos' life, but he knew then and there he loved his job. He was shot that day, and that sucked, and then Brooke showed up.well that's a WHOLE other story! And then Kim left, he never wanted her to leave him again, and she hadn't. She was right there with him at the hospital, at least he assumed he was at the hospital. For all he knew he could still be in the back of and ambulance, still in that flipping fire. No he had to be at a hospital. The noises of a hospital rang in his head, as well as the smell, at least he hoped that was the smell.  
  
Then he smelt something else. He smelt her, god how he missed that. He had all this time to think about anything and everything and he always came back to her. Kim. She needed him right now and what scared him was that he actually needed her too. He hated asking for help, and now that he wasn't able it was quite obvious that he needed it more.  
  
"I don't ask for help. I'm the one everyone else asks for help. I don't have that, I'm nothing."  
  
These things, random moments, ran through his head. He still felt the same way, but he couldn't help but think of what would happen if he DID has for help. All he had to do was think so he might as well use it well. Then the thoughts of his pain shot through him like a flash of lightning leaving him ridged and in an extreme amount of pain. That broke his barrier. He slowly opened his eyes, hardly even a crack but enough. He needed her help. He needed her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC.ok thanx a bunch to all my reviewers..pacificbluegirl I will TRY to make the chapters longer but its hard with school I am like "he rose from his feet and wandered...over to the African safari" lol so I will try, I plan to up date as long as ppl are reviewing and if I can making it through it with out histerical crying I am hopping to update "A Light that Shone" with a 9/11 anniversary chapter.im not sure about it but I think I will call it a coping mechanism! 


	5. rude awakening

Disclaimer: ok so I'll just borrow them for a lil'bit. ;)  
  
A/N: ok sorry for the delay, but being a freshman in high school is hard work **whew**  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
His eyes met hers again and his pain was very obvious. She gave his hand a warm squeeze and briefly left the room. When she came back his eyes had closed again. The pain too much, seared through his head and radiated down his back. The doctor had come with her this time as well. Forcing his eyes to open and release his escape from pain. Tears welled behind the orbs and threatened to spill as if that would ease his pain. He couldn't figure out where or why it hurt let alone how to stop it. His body screamed yet not even a muffled cry left his throat. He looked for comfort in Kim and she saw it too. She grabbed his hand and slowly tried to soothe him, to relax, let what ever the doctor was doing work. But it was basically pointless. He continued to thrash around in the hospital bed. He heard both Kim and the doctor talking, probably to each other or Jimmy, both with concern in the tone. But none of it reached Jimmy.  
  
His body slackened and he gave under the effects of the drug, but his hand still grasped Kim's. He didn't want to leave her, and he didn't want her to leave him. But his mind was ruling over his eyes, and he again lost sight of her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC.ok again I am sorry for it being so short, crappy, and late.but its kinda hard to to write about Third Watch while reading a history text book chapter about ancient Mesopotamia! . I am thinking the next chapter will be another flash back to the accident.I have the whole story perfectly played out in my mind but I have a bad habit of not writing anything and just typing when the thoughts come to me so.yeah. REVIEW! 


	6. out of the rubble

Disclaimer: ok so I'll just borrow them for a lil'bit. ;)  
  
A/N: ok I am going to try to make this a little ummm what's the word.ummmm BETTER, then the rest of the chapters. Well at least I am going to try. **Shrugs**  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
**4 hours earlier**  
  
When he opened his eyes again his vision was a smoky haze. The smoke had been slowly collecting under his mask and now stung his eyes and burned his lungs even more. He felt someone's hands cradling his head and as his breath sped up his mask started to clear. Alex. She was there; he knew she couldn't leave any one the way Jimmy was.  
  
He held on to the sounds and the talking. He tried to decipher what was being said and what they were doing to get him out, but both body and mind were numb.  
  
But that didn't even last long, and soon the pain was back, and the fear, and the heat of the flames. He still felt Alex there and he held on to her presence.  
  
"C'mon Jimmy.." She whispered.  
  
That stuck in his head, a familiar de` ja vu. Bobby. Oh man that CAN'T be a good sign if she's talking the same way she was that day.  
  
But she wasn't. She was calling him, telling him to look at her. She willed him to. Putting all other thoughts behind, he knew others were there.Lomardo and Walsh, but Alex held his attention. He felt his body gradually become free but he couldn't make it move in relief. He lay nearly still, save the rise and fall of his chest; which too was slowly and unnoticeably ceasing.  
  
He felt the floor move and prayed that his mistake wouldn't take his friends down with him. But he soon realized it wasn't the floor, it was him that moved. Or well that was moved, on to a flat surface that was no being lifted out of the rubble.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC.thank you so much pacificbluegirl! I'm home sick so I finished this one up. Have fun and REVIEW! 


	7. take his pain

Disclaimer: ok so I'll just borrow them for a lil'bit. ;)  
  
A/N: ok lets see how this chapter goes.if like nobody reviews I might as well stop.but ill give you people time cuz of the hurricane. ;) .so this chapter will hopefully pull it all together and then I can go on to the actual story and maybe even add a little dialogue and a LOT of Jimmy/Kim love!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
**In the ambulance**  
  
He lay there totally at her will, too tired to resist. It hurt, a lot, but to him it was all dulled. Kim took his mask off and the new pain of fresh air ripped through his chest and wrapped his ridged spine.  
  
The taste of blood lined his lips and he closed his eyes to push it away. But there was no point, his head spun and his whole body throbbed with every breath. He opened his eyes and could form no tears to sting the smoke haze away.  
  
In disparity he made a feeble attempt to reach Kim. His hand brushed against Kim's and in hearing his cries, held on tight. He let his body become less tense as Kim gently rubbed his hand with hers. But every bump in the road caused the bile and blood to rise in his throat. And his violent coughing jags didn't help much.  
  
He felt a warm fluid coursing through him and welcomed the relief it brought his battered body. He felt his and drop from Kim's and fall beside him on the gurney.  
  
By the time they stopped at mercy he wasn't even trying to stay awake anymore. He had faded into the darkness a while ago, although with a fight from Kim. This was not her fight. Se just wished she could help him fight; fight for him. But he was rushed off to a room and she could not follow. For the first time in a long time, Kim was scared.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC ok is pacificbluegirl the only one reading this? O well I guess ill keep going for her wink review if you want me to keep going.cuz I can very easily stop. 


	8. your staying!

Disclaimer: ok so I'll just borrow them for a lil'bit. ;)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Jimmy you can't just leave!" Kim said as she paced back in forth in front of him.  
  
"The hell I cant, Kim!" she said as he strained to put his shirt on.  
  
"You can hardly dress yourself Jimmy, I don't think your ready!" she was more worried then mad.  
  
"The doc said I can leave as long as I can walk, well I'm walking, and you know I hate this place" he said and he began to cough again and braced himself against the hospital bed.  
  
"Jimmy, look at you, its only been 3 days, your NOT as better as you think!" she told him the truth. He was in no condition to be alone at home. The coughs continued to pound in his chest and he gave under his legs and sat down on the bed again, trying to take a breath.  
  
"Jimmy..." she slowly walk to him and sat down, rubbing his back, "c'mon, you don't want me to go get Alex to convince you, she's not as gentle."  
  
Jimmy tried to laugh, when the coughing ceased he looked into Kim's eyes. He hadn't seen a happy glow in her eyes in so long. He just wanted to see that again.  
  
"So how much longer?" he finally spoke in a weak voice.  
  
"Probably till Monday" she spoke frankly.  
  
"A whole weekend!? Kimmy." he started to whine.  
  
She just gave him a look, she always melted when she called her Kimmy, then she grabbed her radio and called for Alex. Jimmy sighed and gave in, resting his head back on the pillow. He really was still in pain, but he can't stand hospitals. And he made sure everyone knew it.  
  
"Thank you" Kim said giving his hand a squeeze, "never mind Alex" she spoke into her radio.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Jimmy fell asleep and Kim went back outside to talk to Alex.  
  
"So he gave?" Alex spoke with a half laugh.  
  
Kim just nodded. Alex knew how much she cared for Jimmy, and she knew that their feelings for each other were mutual.  
  
"You ok?" Alex spoke looking up from the paper work she had been filling out.  
  
"Yeah, I just cant get it out of my head" she said with a sigh.  
  
"Get what out of your head" Alex cocked her head to the side with a worried look.  
  
"How close Joey came to losing a father" Kim said bluntly. And both friends just nodded and walked back to the bus.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC! 


End file.
